The specific aim of this project is to examine the relationship between family organization and the psychological and physical health and level of function of elderly Navajo Indians (ages 55 and above). Recent changes in family structure make it possible to assess several alternate hypotheses. On the one hand, extended family organization is usually thought to provide elderly prople with the greatest degree of emotional and physical support. On the other hand, loss of managerial roles by elderly people andinadequate unearned income in the form of old age assistance may lead elderly people in such settings to feel disvalued and rejected. If the former is the case, then elderly informants would be expected to express a sense of well being that would be reflected in relatively low levels of anxiety and adequate physical functioning. If the latter is the case, they would be expected to experience anxiety and somatic complaints. comparisons will e made with elderly people living in other family settings that are commonly thought to provide less emotional and physical support. The study will be done on the western end of the Navajor REservation and will be based upon extensive interviews with a sample of 400 Navajos 55 and above as well as a review of their medical records for the five years prior to interview. The study should contribute to the long term discussion of the relationship between family organization and the well being of its elderly members, an issue with implications for national policy as well as for the planning of services among Navajos.